Dark Symphonia
by Superherofan
Summary: Tired of being treated like a fool, Zelos went to the Sorceress Circe to increase his power in magic. He is given tests and trials in order to gain more power. In his latest test, he has been sent to a dark mirror version of his own world, one where Lloyd and the others have become dictators over the new world. How will Zelos react? Enter Zelos: The Revolutionary!


Dark Symphonia

Chapter One: Zelos Wilder's Story.

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

Symphonia.

It's what we called the world after we fused Tethe'alla and Sylverant back together.

It wasn't until later, that we realized no one really can solve all the worlds problems.

Not the great Zelos Wilder, not Yuan, not Mithos, and not even Lloyd.

But at least we tried.

We did our best, and sure, it wasn't perfect, but we gave it our all.

But there was another.

Another world similar to our own, but very, annoyingly so even, different.

In fact, for the biggest heroes in our history, this world only had villains.

I have done this hero thing for too long I think.

In order to prove to everyone that I deserved some respect, and some _credit_ for helping to save the world, I went to a powerful, and _Extremely_ hot, sorcerous. In order to gain more power.

Even my fellow heroes treat me like a joke most of the time.

I didn't meet this sorceress in Symphonia. I met her on a planet called Earth. I also met a green-skinned boy that could change into animals and a half-man half-machine being that everyone called Cyborg.

If it wasn't for Stacy's 'connections' I wouldn't have been dragged into the battles that ensued there.

I also would not have met the sorceress that's made me stronger and faster my magic has also been greatly increased.

I also would be in a much safer place than I am.

Who is Stacy? Oh, she's some warrior girl who has a strange ability to resist my charms.

Not sure why.

Anyway, I'm much more interesting.

Back to my story.

The name of the sorceress, is Circe. She has sent me on various missions in exchange for more knowledge of the magical arts.

In order to prove to everyone on this world and my own, that Zelos Wilder is worthy of his title of Chosen.

And that I am _not_ unfaithful.

I helped save the worlds, I nearly died doing so. If that gets me labeled as unfaithful, then it's time to try something else.

Dude, where's my respect?

In my quest for power I went to many places.

This is one I wish I didn't have to be.

The world that is opposite of mine.

Circe said, that as a final test, I need to go to this reverse world, find myself, and defeat him.

But I think there is someone else who needs to die more.

Someone whose statue is present in the middle of Meltokio, Palmacosta, and nearly every major city in this world.

Lloyd Irving. The self-proclaimed absolute dictator of this world. He's convinced the rest of this world that he is some sort of guardian of the gods, and that Colette is the true goddess.

In my life, Lloyd and our little band of misfits saved both worlds.

In this one, our counterparts conquered both worlds, and forced everyone to get along through force.

I want to know how.

And how to make sure we don't ever do it.

It seems these evil versions of us also merged the worlds together, but somehow, they used that fact to manipulate the rest of the planet into following them. What kind of twisted version of the idiotic-but-brave (I hope no one ever hears me say that) Lloyd would force billions of people to worship him?

Anyway, back to my story.

Like I said, I went through a portal into another world where I would find my greatest enemy.

I found myself outside Meltokio, I thought I was home. I made my way to the city.

I found out I was wrong.

I looked around Meltokio, and found posters and paintings and mugs and all kinds of merchandise featuring Lloyd, Genis, and the others.

Only they dress in _much _darker and edgier clothing, and even their eyes seem dark. But at least the pictures actually _look _like them.

I wonder why there are no pictures of me...

I walk down the street, as I see that the rest of the world seems the same as my own. Same faces, same people, same Honeys, same shops.

Everything the same, except that everyone seems afraid.

I turn to look down to the familiar Colosseum, which I can hear the sounds of fighting and bloodshed from.

I got to the central part of the city, and I found the large statue of Lloyd and Colette. As I moved to get closer-

"Merchant!" I hear a man shout. I look to see a terrified couple and their two cute daughters cowering under a group of black-steel-clad soldiers. "This is the third week you haven't been able to pay the tax for living in the city!"

"Look, c-come back next week, business has been slow, and we barely have enough money for foo-"

"I have a job to do, either give over the money or I'll have to do something drastic!" The black-clad soldier says, as five of his buddies come up behind him. One was holding a torch, it was lit.

"Like what?" I say, the six soldiers were startled at the sound of my voice, and quickly turned to me.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be!" one of the soldiers asked, while another was scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. She quickly tore the page off and handed it to me.

"This is a ticket for not wearing proper attire assigned to the lower caste of this city," The woman said as soon as she backed away. "And do you have a permit for those weapons?"

"No" I quickly answer, (A permit? What is that? What even IS that?)

"Ah, Men, confiscate this man's weapons."

"I don't think so!" I step back as I try to read the note:

_Fine: 3000 Gald, for dressing in colorful attire reserved for the high court of Lord Lloyd, and Goddess Colette._

"3000 Gald for wearing my normal Clothes! Are you insane!?" I quickly felt a piece of paper smack my face.

_3000 Gald for being a man with long hair._

_3000 Gald for insulting a member of Lord Lloyd's esteemed police force of Meltokio._

Holding the two notes in my hand, I quickly ignite them with fire.

"There is NOTHING wrong with my hair!" I yell, "More importantly, leave this man and his family alone!" I draw my sword,

"You are under arrest young man." The masked woman says. The five soldiers quickly drew their own weapons.

"Oh I am _not_ going to jail." I quickly pull my shield out as well. As the first soldier attacks I simply smash his helmet with my shield, sending him flying into his friends, causing them all to fall over.

"You really think you can beat us?" The woman shrieked, pulling out a whip that soon crackled with electricity. Before she could strike I was behind her, and had already landed a quickly knock-out hit to her neck. She fell but not before I caught her and placed her on the ground.

"Captain!" One of the men shouted.

"Don't move!" I said, my shield hand flies up to his face as he comes in close. "I have some questions and you are going to answer them, or I will incinerate your armor and your pride. Why are Lloyd and Colette in charge of this city?"

"The city? HA! Where have you been, they don't rule the city! They control the world!"

"Why?"

"Because they do!" Another soldier says, "They united the world under their banner when they..."

"United the worlds?" I ask, as I smack my head with my palm.

"Yes."

"Alright whats with you Pol-ice"

"Police-"

"Shut up, Police and tickets, And what, in the name of Martel, is a PERMIT!" I say as my hand bursts in flames for a brief moment.

"It's a letter from Lord Lloyd's Weapon Registry that says your allowed to carry weapons." The soldier answers.

"Okay, alright, the extra taxes next, explain that."

"Extra taxes?"

"The use of the seller's tax!" My hand ignites, the fire not quite touching the guard.

"The extra taxes are collected to pay for Lord Lloyd's police force and other things his system needs."

"Good enough I guess. Now sleep." I clench my hand causing the remaining soldiers to fall unconscious. "Crazy!" I whisper.

"Are you crazy son? You'll be arrested and executed for pulling a stunt like this, attacking police and using magic in public." the merchant asks.

"I am not crazy, I am the Great Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, a hero of the people and a great kisser." I wink at one of the merchant's girls.

Within seconds the streets that were filled with people emptied.

"More will appear soon, you must run!" The merchant yells as he ushers his family inside. Before he sealed his store.

"Don't everyone thank me at once."

"Zelos?" I turn to see a man in a black cloak, his face is covered.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend to those who would appose Lord Ivring's regime. Come with me." the cloaked person dashes down an alleyway. I chase after him, until we come to the edge of the city. "In here." The man kicks a stone to reveal a trap-door in the ground, I follow him in.

"Were are you taking us?"

"Somewhere the Police or the military won't find us." the man answers.

"I'm not going another step, until you tell me who you are."

"I," The cloaked individual removed their hood to reveal; "Am Seles Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'alla. And the leader of Zelos' army." She did look like Seles, only... older and taller. Stronger too.

"Seles?" no way... wait, I have an army?

"Who are you really?" Seles asks me. Her hand on a sword, she continues to walk. "My brother has been imprisoned by Lloyd for years. I have not seen him outside of the prison."

"well... looks like I have some explaining to do."

**To be continued...**

read and review...

this story is connected to my other Stories, but you don't need to have read them to follow this story.

It is also loosely connected to Regal Bryant Lover's story "Fallen Insert" but focuses on Zelos and his adventures in a new, dark version of our usual Symphonia. If you're a fan of reading expanded universe-style fanfic's I would highly recommend reading it.

I'll update this quick as I can!


End file.
